


Restless Night

by Mondeli



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, My First Fanfic, Not much plot, Smut, Soft Start, ewan mcgreggor, hello there, kenobi beard, smut for the sake of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 15:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19154113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mondeli/pseuds/Mondeli
Summary: You wake up from a bad dream, the force calling out to you. Where will your path lead?





	Restless Night

Late at Jedi Temple, you find yourself restless, unable to get any sleep. It’s hard to describe but it’s as if someone is calling out in the distance, quiet enough you can’t quite make out what they’re saying, but loud enough to disturb your sleep.

A need to help whoever is in such pain overcomes you. Not knowing exactly where it is you’re going, you follow the trail.

Your senses lead you to sleeping chambers. Coming to your senses, you find yourself outside of the chamber of… Obi Wan Kenobi? What could a Jedi Master like him be so distraught about?

You had read about all the war stories about him on the holonet, heard whispers about his adventures from your fellow students, and even attended a few of his seminars, which he no longer hosted due to his duties in the war. From this, you have grown a deep admiration for him, and was even jealous of not being his padawan for a time.

There is a brief moment of pause. You briefly consider whether or not you should bother him. Then, door in front of you opens.

“Greetings, miss.” He greets with a welcoming expression on his face. His beard seems to have been recently trimmed, yet his hair is ruffled and disorderly. You notice bags under his eyes, suggesting he hasn’t slept much. “I could sense you standing outside my door.” He explains, a small smirk forming on his mouth.

You feel slightly embarrassed, yet his smile reassures you in some way. He doesn’t seem cocky or malicious, just friendly. “I...I…” you mumble, trying to think how you would explain why you were there….

“Ah, what am I doing?” he chuckles to himself. “Come in, come in.The Coruscant air is chilly this time of night.” Stepping to the side of his door, he gestures for you to enter. Blushing, you nod your head in acknowledgement and step inside.

His room is small, cozy, with a bed to one side and a table on the other. There are cabinets full of utensils and food, and a window on the far side providing an excellent view out to the temple and of the cityscape. It was almost… romantic?

He shuts the door behind himself and turns around to face you, stretching out his arms. “Now then, what are you doing all the way over here?” He asks with an ounce of concern in his voice.

“Well…” You clear your throat softly, trying to get the nervousness out of your voice. “When I was trying to get to sleep, I felt something out in the force.” You take a deep breath before continuing. “It felt lonely and was full of sorrow. When I followed it, the “feeling” led me straight here…”

Briefly, Obi Wan’s eyes widen in a moment of realization. His face turns pink from embarrassment. In a sigh of sudden frustration, he sits down at his table. Before you can apologize, he interrupts. “Don’t worry, it isn’t your fault. I just thought I could have hidden my feelings better.” He turns to you with a resigned smile. “It seems there is much about the force I still have yet to learn.”

You can’t help but feel your face heat up from the way he looks at you and all too suddenly you get the urge to stay with him further. He was so much more… charming face-to-face, and you feel a need to give him a… no, jedi weren’t supposed to think things like that that, were they? “Well… since it seems that I know something is wrong, and you seem not too willing to share with any others, why not talk to me about it?”

He blinks for a moment, and strokes his chin. “Well, I don’t see the problem with something like that… It seems neither of us are going to be getting any sleep tonight anyhow.” He grins. “So… where should I start?” He sighs before continuing, “..To be honest, I find the order to be quite… lonely.” He crosses his arms. “Not that I would even consider to leave it for such a… selfish reason, but I do miss my times as a padawan where I could confide in someone.” He gives a faint smile as he reflects.

“Confide….?” You breathe and sit across from him at the table. “Can you not do that with any of your fellow masters here? Or even your own padawan?” You raise your eyebrows inquisitively.

“I… don’t mean it like that.” He confesses, a growing shame in his voice. “As I said, it’s just a selfish urge.”

You begin to see deeper into his mind and you can sense a feeling of longing… and passion. You can feel yourself leaning forwards closer to him, slowly yet surely. He doesn’t even seem to notice as he continues his ramblings.

“If I must admit, I lost someone close to me recently, and I haven’t felt the same since.”

“Perhaps… what you may need is someone to help you through this?” You suggest.

Obi Wan responds with an exhale through the nose.“The kind of help I need isn’t something you would want to give me.” He rests his head in one of his hands. “Not to mention it would be against the will of the Council.” He murmurs, quieter.

Before you can stop yourself, you reach one of your hands out to rest on Obi Wan’s free hand. “Please. You can talk to me about this. You can be honest.” You blush and give a timid smile.

Obi Wan gulps as his face flushes with embarrassment “W-well… I think I would need to spend some time with someone… Significantly.” He blushes. “I need someone I can be myself with around… In more ways than just friendship.” He looks down in what you can sense is shame. You stand up and move around the table as to be right next to him. You can't help but feel sorry for the man. He’s gone through so much, he’s a hero to thousands, and yet he still feels so alone. You tilt up Obi Wan’s head and plant a kiss on his lips.

Despite his beard tickling your face, you hold the kiss a few seconds before pulling away. Obi Wan’s face is warm, a bright pink hue dyed across his face. Before either of you can say anything else, he stands up. Embracing you he pulls you into another kiss. You reach out with the force feeling a great sense of catharsis from him; all his burdens begin to float away after each passing second.(I LOVE THIS SENTANCE ahh!) After several long moments, he shifts his head back. “Are you sure about this?” he murmurs between deep breathes. His heart is pounding and he clearly wants to continue, yet doesn’t want to pull you into anything without consent. His selflessness did have a reputation throughout the order.  
“I’m the most sure I’ve ever been” You breathe and grab his robes, forcefully pulling him into another passionate kiss.As his robes begin to loosen, falling away, your hands begin to feel out his chest and body. His do the same to yours, eventually finding your rear. He massages with his firm grip.

“Let me know if I’m being too rough.” he breathes in between kisses. You appreciate the sentiment, but you want him to be rough. You nod anyway and pull yourself into him, nipping his ear eagerly. He lets out a gasp before kissing your neck, his hands moving from your behind to your thighs. You feel a wave of ecstasy wash over you, bathing you in warmth and lust. Your hand rustles its way through Obi Wan’s hair, stroking his scallop. You feel a small poke on your waste and look down to see Kenobi’s cock grown out and nudging you softly. It seems desperate to escape its prison and you weren’t planning on denying it its freedom.

Before Obi Wan can react, you’re already at his waste, pulling down his leggings. Soon enough, his cock flings out, nearly hitting you! “S-sorry!” He stutters! You smirk, staring down. It was at least 7 inches long. Placing a hand on the close end and begin to rub his head with your thumb. He places his hands on top of your head and rubs there. You feel the urge engulf his head with your mouth, and so you do. Kenobi lets takes a quick breath before you begin to move up and down his cock, covering every part you can with your tongue. His deep breaths long with desire as he grips your head and gently begins guiding your mouth. Its surprising that he’s taking the initiative, but certainly not unwelcome.

With each tug, he moves you faster. As one hand rests on his hip, keeping you steady, the other trails down your body and begins to rub your crevice. “Let’s… Do this together.” He groans. “It would be unfair if I was the only one enjoying myself.” A slight smirk quivers onto his face before he is consumed by lust once more.

As you both relish in the sensations, you feel yourself begin to quiver… You know you’ll finish soon. As you move your hand faster and faster across your sliver, Kenobi begins moving your head quicker and quicker around his rod. You feel it throbbing in anticipation. It seems he’s going to finish as well. “Are you ready?” He moans. You do the best you can to nod your head, and as you finish and release your juices onto the floor, Obi Wan thrusts his cock all the way into your throat, shooting his seed down deep into you. After several moments, Obi Wan slides his dick out of your mouth, and you collapse onto all fours, coughing.

“I do apologise” Kenobi sighs, sitting down in a chair and letting his cock hang between his legs, still dripping cum.

“I’m actually rather impressed.” You chuckle. Your legs occasionally let out a twitch and you pull yourself up into a chair. “Would you mind if I stayed here for the night?” You cock your head.

“Of course!” He smiles. “I would hate for you to have to walk back to your room in the cold when you could be here, nice and warm.” He stands up and walks to his bed, sliding in. “Would you care to join me?” He scoots over, leaving some space for you.  
“How could I reject such a fine offer?” You nod your head and make your way to him, curling up and resting your head against his chest. “I think we’re both going to be getting plenty of rest tonight.” You yawn, nuzzling into him.

“I couldn’t agree more.” he sighs, as you feel the grip of sleep overtaking you.


End file.
